Terror of Terrimus
by mah29732
Summary: Vlad Masters has bought a statue which is really an ancient halfa and he is determine to release to make it live again, unless if the Titans also want to bring back Terra as well with the help of Danny Phantom...
1. Deep Thinking

The Terror of Terrimus

Chapter 1: Deep Thinking

As it was a normal day at Titan Tower, Beast Boy was bored and sad as he walked down the hallway. This day was really the anniversary Terra became nothing more than stone. As Beast Boy continues to slowly walk down the hallway, Raven notices him in his sad mood from a small opening of her door.

"Why so glum?" asked Raven as she stepped out of her room.

"Today is the anniversary Terra turned to stone" replied Beast Boy, "have you come up with a way to bring her back to normal?"

"Well, there is one thing I can tell you" replied Raven, "Terra is still in spirit form."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Beast Boy in an excited voice as he came up with an idea, "Our friend Danny Phantom in Amity Park has a Ghost Portal or something that can get us into where Terra's spirit is."

"Hmm" said Raven as she thought to herself, "it might work. Having her spirit merge with the stoned Terra might make her live again."

"Then what are we waiting for!" cried Beast Boy as he was running down the hallway, "Let's get the others!"

Meanwhile back in Vlad Masters' mansion, Vlad was overseeing a large box being loaded into the room. As the workers opened the large box, it was a statue of some sort old man in a robe with a staff in his hand. Then Vlad signaled the workers to leave his place, after the last worker left, the Fright Knight came into the room.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asked the Fright Knight, "I have to warn you that this is the first person besides you and that ghost boy that have managed to actually acquire ghost powers."

"I know" replied Vlad as he walked around the statue and began to study it, "I can learn a lot from this old halfa."

"You know he's lifeless in this state don't you?" asked the Fright Knight, "I mean this Lord Terrimus was a pretty bad guy during the dark ages. Why I remember we had to send those ancient ghosts who locked up Pariah Dark to fight him."

"I already know that" said Vlad, "tell me, is it remotely possible that I can make this Lord Terrimus live again?"

"The ancient ghosts turned him into stone" replied the Fright Knight, "all people who are turned to stone are not just stored anywhere in the Ghost Zone. They are stored and imprisoned in a special place in the Ghost Zone which is guarded by an anubus guardian. He is very powerful, and only someone who is very skilled will be able to defeat him."

"That's why I stole Jack's ecto-skeleton suit" said Vlad as he signaled Skulcker and Technius to bring it into the room.

"So you are going to fight him with that?" asked the Fright Knight, "But even so, the anubus guardian is strong enough to face it."

"That would be true if Danny Phantom were fighting the anubus guardian in this ecto-skeleton suit" said Vlad, "but this time I have modified the suit to sustain more energy for me."

"I see" said the Fright Knight.

"Skulcker, Technius" said Vlad as he was getting into the ecto-skeleton suit, "prepare to open my Ghost Portal."

Back at Titan Tower, the Titans were gathering in the main room.

"So you want us to revive Terra?" asked Robin to Beast Boy.

"Absolutely" replied Beast Boy.

"Look BB" said Cyborg, "I know we all miss Terra and you especially. But I think your plan is just too remote that it can't possibly work."

"Look, Terra saved our lives!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Yes" said Starfire, "I know she did. But it's impossible to do what you just said."

"We can't go and barge in on the Fentons like this" said Raven.

"Hmm" said Beast Boy, "hey Cyborg, do your holograms still work?"

"Certainly, why did you ask?" asked Cyborg.

"What if we can disguise us as business people" replied Beast Boy, "but not just any boring business people, business people who want to hire people who are obsessed with hunting ghosts."

"Ah, I see" said Robin.

"So let's get cracking already" said Beast Boy.

As the Titans drove in Cyborg's car to Amity Park, Cyborg had already managed to disguise his own car thanks to the hologram program into a normal car so Danny or even the rest of the Fentons won't suspect a thing. Then Cyborg pressed the hologram button and changed the suits the other Titans had into business suits. Finally they arrived near the Fenton residence and got out of the car.

"Now does everybody know what to do?" asked Beast Boy.

"Wouldn't Jack Fenton recognize us from the last time we met?" asked Robin.

"I'm pretty sure he will think that we're a bunch of business people who want to invest in his ghost hunting inventions" replied Raven.

"Right" said Cyborg as he approached the door and rang the door bell.

Suddenly Jack opened the door and noticed the Titans in business suits waiting outside.

"Can I help you?" asked Jack.

"We're some young business men and women" replied Cyborg, "who are looking into investing our hard earned money into your ghost-hunting inventions."

"Really?" asked Jack in an astonished voice, "You're not just here to laugh at me and pull my leg are you?"

"Uh, no" replied Robin, "we're legit."

"Well come on in then" said Jack as he let the Titans in.

"Jack, who are these people?" asked Maddie as she came into the room.

"This is my wife Maddie Fenton" replied Jack, "Maddie, these are young business people who want to invest their hard earned money into our ghost-hunting inventions."

"Really!" cried Maddie in an excited mood.

"Uh, Cyborg" whispered Beast Boy to Cyborg, "why don't you handle Jack and Maddie. We'll talk to Danny about getting us into the Ghost Zone."

"What, me?" cried Cyborg as he tried to lower his voice.

"See you later" replied Raven as she was leaving the room with the other Titans.

"Say, where are those four heading to?" asked Jack as he came back into the room with some of his inventions to Cyborg.

"Uh, they have decided they would like to see the Ghost Portal, you know to invest in it for research" replied Cyborg as sweat started to run down his forehead.

"You're looking a little shaken up like you have seen a ghost" said Maddie.

"Uh, no" replied Cyborg as he was getting very nervous, "I just drank something very hot. That's all."

As the other Titans were trying to find their way to the Ghost Portal, they ran into Danny who was going to leave the house to meet with Sam and Tucker.

"Titans, is that you?" asked Danny, "How did you get pass my parents?"

"Oh, these?" asked Starfire.

"These are just holograms to make us look like business people" replied Robin.

"So what do you want?" asked Danny, "I need to meet with Sam and Tucker today."

"Well, what if we could use your Ghost Portal to get into the Ghost Zone and get our old friend Terra's spirit back into her stoned version of her?" asked Beast Boy.

"Say what?" asked Danny.

"Come on" replied Beast Boy as he knelled down to Danny and begged, "just this one time."

"Hmm" said Danny, "tell you what I am going to do. I'll get Sam and Tucker to come over here. I can give you people a tour of the Ghost Zone anyway."

"Sweat" said Beast Boy.


	2. Into the Ghost Zone

Chapter 2: Into the Ghost Zone

As Jack and Maddie were showing off their ghost-hunting inventions to Cyborg who was bored and sitting on the couch listening to them blathering about ghosts and how their inventions catch them and stop them.

"This is invention is called the Specter Suit" said Jack as he got out what looked like a normal jumpsuit.

"But that just looks like a normal jumpsuit" said Cyborg to Jack.

"But when you put it on" said Jack, "it allows you to interact with the ghosts who live within the Ghost Zone."

"Hmm, interesting" said Cyborg as he took a yawn.

While Jack and Maddie were still showing Cyborg their inventions, Sam and Tucker had finally arrived and had gone down to the basement where Danny along with the four other Titans were waiting for them.

"What's this all about?" asked Tucker.

"We were wondering if you could give us a tour of the Ghost Zone" replied Beast Boy, "and to retrieve Terra's spirit from it as well."

"Hmm, I don't know if this is such a good idea" said Sam to Danny.

"And we never tried this before either" said Danny, "heck, I don't even know where to look for this ghost they speak of."

"I can help track Terra's spirit with my powers" said Raven.

"But we can't interact with the ghosts in the Ghost Zone" said Tucker, "we would just go right through them."

"Which is why dad made a lot of these Specter Suits" said Danny as he got them out from the closet and handed them to the remaining Titans, Sam and Tucker.

"I can interact with the ghosts in the Ghost Zone with my powers" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode, "so we better get going."

Meanwhile back in Vlad's mansion, Vlad was already in the ecto-skeleton suit and changed into his ghost mode. He then directed Skulcker, Technius and the Fright Knight to his side as he was opening his ghost portal.

"Are you sure you want to reconsider reviving Lord Terrimus?" asked the Fright Knight to Vlad.

"Of course I want him revived" replied Vlad, "and the only way to do that is to defeat the guardian who guards the place where all spirits of stoned living things are stored, that is why I need you because you once served Lord Terrimus as you have done with Pariah Dark."

"I have to tell you the entire story before you go ahead first" said the Fright Knight, "true, I was his servant like how I served all other powerful people. Yet even I am disgusted with Lord Terrimus, and you should be as well."

Suddenly there was a flash back to the Medieval Period where Fright Knight as at the side of Lord Terrimus who was holding his staff. They were located on top of a steep hill looking down at a medieval village.

"But sir" said the Fright Knight, "even I wouldn't do such a thing. Though I am the Fright Knight and I do send my victims to a realm of terror, but this goes far beyond even for me."

"But you are not me" said Lord Terrimus as he began to raise his staff, "I was once a druid priest who was once naïve to believe magic can do any good. But with my new found powers by acquiring them through my latest experiments, I became part ghost, and I can do as much damage as I please."

As Lord Terrimus raised his staff up air, dark clouds started to form in the sky. This even shocked and astonished the Fright Knight as he observed everything. The image was imbedded within the Fright Knight's mind too much for him to tell what could have happen next to Vlad.

"So you are saying that this Lord Terrimus started the dark ages during the Medieval Period?" asked Vlad in an astonished voice as he turned to the Fright Knight.

"Of course" replied the Fright Knight, "even I don't have that enough energy to start something like that. I'm just interested in ruling the people, not destroying them like Terrimus did."

"So when are we going to go into the Ghost Zone already, I don't want to wait for Christmas 2010?" said Skulcker as he was getting impatient.

"Yea, let's get on with this already" said Technius.

"Alright, alright" said the Fright Knight as Vlad directed them into the ghost portal, "but you have been warned for the last and final time."

Meanwhile, the four Titans along with Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the Specter Speeder. Raven was in a trance helping Sam drive the Specter Speeder. As the Specter Speeder slowly made its way into the Ghost Zone, it came across what looked like to be an Egyptian pyramid that was floating in thin air and what looked like to be a prison surrounding it.

"Is this Walker's place?" asked Tucker.

"No" replied Danny, "this doesn't look like Walker's place at all."

"This must be it then" said Sam then she turns to the four Titans, "you better put on your Specter Suits and head out and investigate."

"Yea" said Tucker, "we'll stay here where it's safe."

As Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy joined Danny, the slowly floated down toward the prison and the large pyramid. At that same time, Vlad Plasmius along with the Fright Knight, Skulcker and Technius had arrived on the other side of the floating prison.

"I have never seen this before" said Technius as he observed the floating pyramid and the prison that was connected to it.

"Hmm, if Walker were here he would be so jealous that whoever built this prison would probably be a better warden than him" said Skulcker.

"Enough observing" said Vlad as he was about to fire his ghost beam at a prison wall, "let's blow a hole into a wall and get what we came here for."

"Wait, you can't just do that" said the Fright Knight, "if you do that, the entire prison complex shall activate the defense sequence and have the warden of this prison himself to come out and face us. We need to sneak in there first."

Suddenly Vlad's ghost sense detected something.

"Something wrong?" asked Skulcker to Vlad.

"I think we are not the only ones here" replied Vlad as he observed Danny and four members of the Titans sneaking into a secret passage way into the prison from a distance, "but let's follow Daniel and his super powered friends into the prison instead."

As a few minutes passed, Vlad then directed the Fright Knight, Technius and Skulcker into that same secret passage.

"This isn't good" said Sam as she was observing Vlad Plamius along with the Fright Knight, Technius and Skulcker getting into that same secret passage way Danny and the four members of the Titans were heading into.

But Sam and Tucker were not the only ones who were watching them. A security camera from the outside of the prison was catching the entire scene on footage. Back in the pyramid, the anubius guardian was looking at the security footage.

"Are you getting this sir?" asked an anubius guard to the guardian.

"Yes, I am" replied the guardian as he was observing everything on the security footage, "and I don't like this one bit."

"What do you propose to do about this?" asked the guard.

"Have your men be prepared for the ghost boy and his four friends" replied the guardian, "I am more concern about the other halfa and his motives for coming into the prison."

"As you wish" said the guard as he left the room.

"Well, looks like you are going to get more than you bargained for Vlad Plamius" said the guardian while he was watching Vlad going down the same passage way Danny was.


	3. Freeing the Spirits

Chapter 3: Freeing the Spirits

As Danny, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven were heading down the passageway; Raven was in a trance trying to contact Terra's spirit.

"Are we any closer to Terra's spirit?" asked Robin.

"We're getting warmer" replied Raven, "but we still have a long way to go."

As Starfire removed a rock that was in the way, an air vent came up.

"I think that might be the way in" said Danny as he studied the air vent.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Beast Boy, "Let's go already."

As Danny and the Titans went down the air vents, Vlad along with the Fright Knight, Technius and Skulcker were not far behind.

"Looks like they have been here" said Skulcker as he studied the area around them.

"How can you tell?" asked Technius.

"When you have been a hunter as long as me" replied Skulcker, "you know your prey's mark."

"And it seems like one of Daniel's friends might have helped us out" said Vlad as he noticed the large rock removed from its position, revealing an air vent.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked the Fright Knight, "If you want to revive Lord Terrimus, we should hurry before the defense sequences of the prison are activated."

A few minutes later, Vlad Plamius, Skulcker, Technius and the Fright Knight followed Danny and his friends into the air vents. Meanwhile, the guardian was observing everything from a secret location in the prison with some of his elite guards watching it on the security footage.

"Sir, should we act now?" asked the guard.

"Head toward the cell where this Terra is being held" replied the guardian then he got up from his chair, "leave this Vlad Plamius and his cronies to me."

Back in the air vents, Raven directed Danny to push open one of the air vents and they leaped down and found themselves surrounded by walled jail cells.

"Which one is Terra located in?" asked Beast Boy as he was looking around the room.

"Hmm, I think it could probably be the one on the right" said Raven.

Raven then helped Beast Boy direct himself toward the cell Terra's spirit was located. Beast Boy then knocked on the cell's door and opened the small hatch. There in the cell was Terra's spirit waiting for Beast Boy. She was very surprised to see him in a very long time.

"Beast Boy, is that you?" asked Terra's spirit, "It has been so long."

"Don't worry Terra" replied Beast Boy, "we'll get you out."

"It's nice to see you again" said Starfire.

"I can't get out of this prison" said Terra's spirit, "none of the other spirits have ever tried."

"Why are you placed in this prison?" asked Robin.

"I am accused of being a dangerous spirit" replied Terra's spirit, "the guardian of this facility charged me and placed me in this prison for all eternity."

"Then stand aside" said Danny as he was about to charge his ghost beam to free Terra, "we're busting you out of here."

"You guys know the good halfa?" asked Terra's spirit.

"Long story" replied Raven, "we'll explain it on the way out of here."

Danny then fired his ghost beam and destroyed the cell door, freeing Terra's spirit.

"Come on" said Beast Boy to Terra's spirit, "let's get the heck out of here."

As Danny and his friends were leaving the jail room, several anubus-like guards were waiting outside.

"You are going nowhere intruders" said the head guard.

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin.

Starfire then flew toward the anubus guards and fired her star bolts at the guards, knocking some of them out. Raven used her powers and smashed some guards against the wall, while Robin leaped and kicked the head guard down. As two more guards were trying to flee from the scene, Terra's spirit then used her powers and threw some rocks at the two guards, knocking them out.

"Come on" said Beast Boy, "you want to live again, don't you Terra?"

"Yes" replied Terra's spirit, "then let's make an exit and get the heck out of here."

"I'll contact Sam and Tucker to get here" said Danny as he got out his communicator.

Meanwhile, Vlad along with his cronies were in the air vents of the prison. All four heard sirens as the prison was starting to activate its defense mode.

"You hear that?" asked the Fright Knight, "Somebody alerted the defense system."

"Then we just need to hurry and get Terrimus out of here" replied Vlad as he was crawling through the air vent with the ecto-skeleton suit on.

As they continued their way through the air vents, the Fright Knight directed Vlad to an opening and they leaped out to find themselves in the deepest parts of the prison.

"So where is this Lord Terrimus?" asked Technius as he leaped down.

"I think he might be in that cell" replied the Fright Knight as he pointed to the cell which was the only one in the room.

"Hmm, this looks just about correct" said Vlad as he looked around the room, "so let's get this Lord Terrimus out."

As the four were approaching the cell, some flames came out of nowhere and the guardian himself appeared in front of them.

"You four intruders shall not free this dangerous prisoner!" shouted the guardian.

"That's what you think" said Vlad.

Vlad powered up his ghost beam and thanks to the improvements he made on Jack's ecto-skeleton suit, the ghost beams he fired at the guardian were much stronger. The ghost beams then sent the guardian flying across the room and knocking the cell door down. Terrimus noticed the guardian on the floor and then placed his foot on the guardian's staff, and then grabbed the staff from the guardian.

"No, impossible" said the guardian as he tried to get up from the floor.

"So we meet again" said Terrimus as he walked over the weak guardian and toward the Fright Knight.

"Long time no see" said the Fright Knight, "the last time I saw you was when you were fighting the ancient ghosts, the same ancient ghosts that defeated Pariah Dark."

"I have your statue in my mansion" said Vlad.

"Good" said Terrimus, "but how are we going to get out of here?"

"A good question" said Skulcker, "how do we get out of here?"

"Like this" replied Vlad as he pointed his hand at a wall.

Vlad Plamius then fired a large ghost beam, blowing the wall down. Meanwhile, as Vlad and his cronies were leaving the prison along with Terrimus following closely behind, Danny along with the Titans and Terra's spirit were fighting off the guards as they were coming in waves against them.

"There are too many of them" said Starfire as she fired a large star bolt at a guard who was trying to attack her.

"I know" said Robin as he knocked a guard down.

"Dude, when are Sam and Tucker going to come?" asked Beast Boy, "I'm tired of fighting these guards."

"They should be here any minute" replied Danny as he fired a ghost beam at two guards which were trying to charge at him.

Suddenly the Specter Speeder came out of nowhere and knocked several anubus guards out of the way. Terra's spirit then immediately got into the Specter Speeder and the Titans joined them. The anubus guards tried to fire their guns at the Specter Speeder, but their rays went right through the Specter Speeder.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here" said Danny.

"I'm on it" said Sam as she grabbed the controls.

The Specter Speeder then went full speed out of the prison and then flew right toward the ghost portal and back into the basement of Danny's house.

"We'll come back ASAP" said Robin as he got out of the Specter Speeder.

"Yea" said Beast Boy, "and we'll get Cyborg out of here too."


	4. Reviving Evil

Chapter 4: Reviving Evil

As Vlad Plamius, Skulcker, the Fright Knight, Technius and Terrimus were escaping the prison, Vlad kept on blasting his ghost beams at the guards as they were trying to stop them.

"Can get try to find a way out of here?" asked Terrimus, "I would like to get back to my body today."

"I'm going as fast as I can" replied Vlad as he fired his ghost beam at another guard that was coming at them.

"Just make another hole in the wall" said Terrimus.

"Fine" said Vlad as he aimed his hand at the wall and fired a large ghost beam, destroying the wall.

"We have to hurry" said the Fright Knight, "the guardian might come after us."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take" said Vlad.

As the escapees fled the prison, the guardian finally recovered from the attack and some of his guards were helping him up from the floor.

"I don't know what kind of invention that was" said the guardian.

"We have to hurry" said the head guard, "we can still catch up to the intruders."

"Good" said the guardian, "Terrimus must not escape and be revived."

The guardian then signaled his Egyptian chariot to come in that was brought in by ghost horses. The guardian then got up on the chariot and then headed toward the direction where the intruders were escaping with Terrimus. At that same time, Vlad noticed that the guardian was following them.

"Looks like we got company" said the Fright Knight.

"No body tries to hunt down the Skulcker" said Skulcker, "Skulcker is the one that is suppose to hunt down them."

Skulcker then fired a rocket at the guardian, but the guardian dodged the rocket and continued the chase. Vlad then fired a large ghost beam at the guardian, and managed to knock the guardian off his chariot and scaring off the horses.

"Come on" said Technius, "let's get out of here while the guardian isn't able to attack us."

"That is a good idea" said Vlad as he was looking at several doors trying to search for a way out of here.

"I think this one will do" said Terrimus as he opened one door which led to Vlad's mansion.

As the guardian was trying to get up on his feet, Vlad Plamius along with his allies went into the door that led back to his mansion. As the door closed, Terrimus was shocked that Vlad had the statue of him right in the center of the room.

"I'm sort of impressed with your work" said Terrimus, "you have done a great job."

"Thank you" said Vlad as he was getting out of the ecto-skeleton suit.

"And now to live again" said Terrimus as he began to walk toward the statue.

As Terrimus flew right into the statue, he began to feel his powers coming back to him. A strange light was glowing around the statue, and as the light lifted from the scene, Terrimus stood where the statue once was.

"I live once more!" shouted Terrimus from the top of his lungs.

"Hmm, very impressive" said Skulcker.

"Yes" said Technius, "just what I was thinking too."

"I would like to thank you all for reviving me" said Terrimus.

"There seems to be another halfa I would like to introduce" said Vlad, "perhaps you can go to Amity Park?"

"That I can do" said Terrimus as he held up his staff and aimed it at an empty space and created a ghost portal with his staff.

As Lord Terrimus went back into the Ghost Zone, the Titans along with Terra's spirit were at the place where Terra turned into a statue.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Beast Boy to Terra's spirit.

"Okay, I'm going to do it" replied Terra's spirit.

As Terra's spirit walked toward the statue and then leaped right into it. The Titans then stood back away from the statue as they saw a strange light coming from the statue. Terra could feel that all of her powers were coming back to her, and as the light lifted, Terra emerged from the light, back in her Titan clothes instead of her apprentice clothes.

"Come on" said Robin, "we should be heading back to Amity Park."

"I'll drive" said Cyborg.

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Lord Terrimus had finally arrived on the scene and was scooping the area above a building he was on. Vlad along with Skulcker, Technius and the Fright Knight then appeared beside Terrimus.

"I want to know who I am searching for" said Terrimus as he turned to Vlad, "tell me about this halfa you speak of."

"His name is Danny Phantom" said Vlad.

"And he's on my hunting list" added Skulcker.

"Well, he should be around here somewhere" said Vlad then he spotted Danny walking down the block on the other side of the street, "ah, yes there he is."

As Danny was walking down the street to meet with Sam and Tucker back at his place, he felt his ghost sense. As Danny turned around, a strange old man with a hood and a staff was behind him.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

"I am Lord Terrimus" replied the man as he changed into his ghost mode.

"You're a halfa?" asked Danny.

"Yes" replied Terrimus, "but unlike you, I don't use my powers for good."

"But where did you come from?" asked Danny, "The only other halfa I know as a villain is Vlad Plasmius."

"I would like to fill in some blanks for you Daniel" replied Vlad as he appeared on the street.

"Okay, what's this all about?" asked Danny.

"I was the one who helped Lord Terrimus escape that prison" replied Vlad, "you know, the prison which you and your super powered friends went to, to free another spirit?"

"You were at the prison!" asked Danny in an astonished voice.

"Of course Daniel" replied Vlad, "and for the very reason I helped Lord Terrimus escape is to not just learn from him, but to also use him to destroy you."

"And here's a demonstration of my powers" added Terrimus.

Lord Terrimus then charged up his staff and a large green fireball came right at Danny. Danny then turned invisible and dodged the attack.

"Oh come on" said Danny as he became visible again, "this move was so easy for me."

"I was just warming up!" shouted Terrimus.

As Lord Terrimus aimed his staff at Danny, a larger ghost beam came out of the staff, hitting Danny and sending him flying across the street and hitting a car. Danny then recovered from the attack and fired a ghost beam at Terrimus, but Terrimus then used his staff to create a ghost shield around him.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Terrimus as he lowered the ghost shield.

As Danny was about to respond, Danny's Titan communicator began to rang. Danny kept on dodging Terrimus' attacks. He then managed to go into a dark alleyway and take out his communicator.

"I'm sort of busy right now" said Danny.

"Are you in any trouble?" asked Robin.

"Kind of" replied Danny.

As Danny was about to continue his conversation with Robin, Technius, Skulcker, the Fright Knight, Terrimus and Vlad Plasmius appeared.

"I'm afraid your time is up Daniel" said Vlad.

"I have to warn you Vlad" said Danny, "I learned a new move."

As the five villains were approaching Danny, Danny then held his breath and then let out his ghostly wail at the five villains. Vlad covered his ears, but the shockwave sent Skulcker, the Fright Knight and Technius crashing into a dumpster that was nearby. The shockwave didn't seem to affect Terrimus for some strange reason.

"Well, this is indeed pathetic" said Terrimus, "I thought this halfa was going to be a big challenge for me."

Terrimus then grabbed Danny's neck and then charged up his power and shocked Danny, until he changed back to his human self. Terrimus then tossed Danny aside against a wall.

"This is really pathetic" said Terrimus then he turned to Vlad, "I thought you told me that this halfa was going to give me trouble."

"He is trouble" said Vlad.

"Trouble for you and your ghostly cronies" said Terrimus, "and I don't think you turned out to be the bad halfa as you have said to be."

"What are you talking about?" asked Vlad in an astonished voice.

"I mean I suspect there is indeed a level of incompetence with you and your ghostly cronies" replied Terrimus.

"Are you saying that I am not good at being bad?" asked Vlad.

"In theory, yes" replied Terrimus.

"That's it!" shouted Vlad, "I freed you from that prison and this is the way you treat me and my loyalists?"

"I warned you about him" added the Fright Knight as he was trying to get himself out of the dumpster.

"Oh keep it to yourself" said Vlad to the Fright Knight, "looks like I'm going to have to put this halfa in his place."

"You can try all you want" said Terrimus, "but you will not succeed."

"We'll see about that" said Vlad.


	5. Fed up Vlad

Chapter 5: Fed up Vlad

As Vlad Plasmius and Terrimus were standing right in the middle of the street, Danny in his human mode was lying down on the ground unconscious, while Vlad's own henchmen-Skulcker, the Fright Knight and Technius, were getting out of the dumpster and getting toward Vlad's side.

"I'm fed up with you!" shouted Vlad, "You should be the one to thank me for freeing you from that prison!"

"And I do" said Terrimus, "but unfortunately, I see the problem here to prevent someone like this Danny Phantom is perhaps your own fault."

"Are you calling me incompetent!" asked Vlad.

"When you put it that way" replied Terrimus, "yes!"

"I wouldn't go any further from here" said the Fright Knight as he placed his hand on Vlad's shoulder, "it's best not to get into Terrimus' way."

"You should heed the Fright Knight's words" said Terrimus, "he foresaw that I would be the one to begin the Dark Ages. And I'm prepared to do it again."

As Terrimus was about to raise his staff up in the air, Danny managed to reach for the communicator the Titans gave him and pressed the emergency button on it.

"What's that noise?" asked Terrimus as he looked around.

"Wasn't me, I swear" replied Skulcker.

"Whatever it is, I don't really care" said Vlad as he split himself into four Vlads, "I'm here to put an end to you Terrimus. I have gotten fed up with people like you who think you are better than me."

The four Vlads then main their charge at Terrimus, he then used his staff and fired a green beam from the staff, hitting one of the cloned Vlads, making the clone vanish. The other Vlads fired their red beams at Terrimus, but with a wave of his staff, Terrmius created a ghost shield around him, and the red beams then deflected from the shield. After that, he then fired two more beams from his staff, and made the two other Vlads vanish, leaving the original Vlad.

"This is what you have to offer?" asked Terrimus, "This is pathetic! No wonder you couldn't stop that ghost boy."

"I'm not threw with you!" shouted Vlad at Terrimus as he shook his hand.

As Vlad was about to make another attack at Terrimus, Terrimus then grabbed Vlad's neck, as he did with Danny, he gave Vlad a shock, changing Vlad back into his human mode. After Vlad was finished, Terrimus then threw Vlad to the ground and on the opposite side of Danny.

"Is this all the world has to offer to me!" shouted Terrimus on the top of his lungs, "I would like a challenge to which I would fight like no other fight I have ever fought! I demand it!"

"Then looks like you're going to get it" said a voice behind Terrimus.

As Terrimus turned around, he was shocked to see the Teen Titans behind him.

"So this is what the world has to offer?" asked Terrimus.

"We're the Teen Titans" replied Robin.

"And looks like we have just come just in time" said Terra.

"I hope you Titans are more challenging than the ghost boy or his pathetic excuse for an arch enemy right here" said Terrimus.

"We're going to make you pay for what you did to our friend" said Starfire.

"We received his distress call" said Cyborg, "and you seem to be the culprit."

"If that's the case" said Terrimus, "then bring it on!"

As Terrimus floated right toward the Titans, the Fright Knight, Technius and Skulcker went to help up Vlad and get him out of the battle.

"Take me back to my mansion" said Vlad in a weak voice.

"Will do" said the Fright Knight.

As Vlad and his henchmen were carrying him out of the battle scene, Robin directed the Titans to attack Terrimus. As the Titans were charging at Terrimus, he then raised his staff and zapped each of the Titans with a green beam. The green beam sent each Titan tumbling down to the ground.

"He's too powerful" said Beast Boy as he got up from the ground.

"Raven" said Robin, "see if you can heal Danny and get his health back."

"Will do" said Raven as she went to Danny's side.

As Raven went to Danny's aid, she used her powers to heal Danny's wounds. While Raven was doing that, Terra then used her powers and threw some large rocks at Terrimus. Terrimus then went invisible and the rocks went right threw him.

"You call that an attack!" laughed Terrimus as he became visible.

"How about this!" shouted Cyborg.

Cyborg then fired his laser cannon at Terrimus, but Terrimus then dodged the attack and launched right at Cyborg, hitting him and knocking him down to the ground. Robin then went to Cyborg's aid and began to try to duel with Terrimus by taking out his fighting rod. Terrimus managed to dodge every attack Robin attempted to make on Terrimus. Terrimus then with one swipe of his staff knocked Robin down to the ground.

"This is really pathetic" laughed Terrimus as Robin tried to recover from the attack, "really; I expected that you would do a better job than this."

As Terrimus was about to raise his staff and make another attack on Robin, Starfire then fired her star bolts at Terrimus. Terrimus didn't notice it at first, but the star bolts then hit Terrimus, sending him flying across the street and landing right on the ground. As Starfire came at him with such speed, Terrimus then got his staff and pointed it at her. He then fired a large green beam, sending her falling down to the ground.

"Now we're talking!" laughed Terrimus as he stood up in a proud pose.

Terrmius spoke too soon as Beast Boy changed himself into a large woolly mammoth. Beast Boy then knocked Terrimus right toward a wall. He then recovered from the attack and fired a green beam from his staff, hitting Beast Boy, sending him flying and crashing into Robin and Cyborg who were heading toward to help him.

"Oh this is just too good" laughed Terrimus in his arrogant voice.

As the other Titans continued to fight Terrimus, Raven finally succeeded in healing Danny.

"Is everything okay?" asked Raven to Danny.

"I need my dad's ecto-skeleton suit" replied Danny, "it's the only way I can defeat Terrimus. I suspect it's in Vlad's mansion."

"Don't worry" said Raven then she got out her communicator, "Robin, we're heading toward Vlad's mansion. Danny needs to get this ecto-skeleton suit."

"Will it help us fight Terrimus?" asked Robin.

"I think it might be our only chance" replied Raven then she turned off her communicator and turned to Danny, "come on. Let's get to Vlad's mansion."

"Right behind you" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.


	6. Danny’s Plan

Chapter 6: Danny's Plan

As Danny Phantom and Raven got to Danny's house and into the basement, Danny opened the Ghost Zone portal.

"Let's get this over with" said Raven.

"Right behind you" said Danny as both of them leaped into the Ghost Zone.

While Danny and Raven were traveling into the Ghost Zone to find Vlad's Ghost Portal, the other Titans were still fighting Terrimus.

"Give it up" said Terrimus as he stood his ground, "I am undefeatable. Not even the most powerful halfa was able to stop me!"

"That's what you think!" shouted Terra.

Terra then used her powers and threw several rocks at Terrimus. He then became invisible and the rocks went right threw him. As Terrimus turned his attention on Terra, Cyborg fired his laser cannon at Terrimus, sending him flying across the street and hitting a wall. But before Cyborg was able to say his signature booya comment, Terrimus fired a ghost beam from his staff right at Cyborg, knocking him and sending him flying across the opposite direction.

"Beast Boy, Starfire, get him!" shouted Robin.

Starfire raced right toward Terrimus and fired several star bolts at him. Terrimus quickly dodged the star bolts and fired a ghost beam from his staff, knocking Starfire out of the sky. Beast Boy changed himself into a rhinoceros and attempted to ram Terrimus. Terrimus then became invisible and as Beast Boy went right through him; Terrimus reappeared and grabbed Beast Boy's tail. He then began to swing Beast Boy around and around and threw Beast Boy at Cyborg, Terra and Starfire as they were about to make a full frontal charge at Terrimus, knocking all three out.

"Is that the best you can offer?" asked Terrimus as he approached Robin.

"I'm not afraid of you" replied Robin as he got into his fighting stance.

"Then bring it on" replied Terrimus.

While Robin leaped into action and began to fight Terrimus, Danny and Raven were finally approaching Vlad's place. They then entered Vlad's secret lab and they both saw Jack's ecto-skeleton suit. As Danny approached the suit while Raven was a lookout for Danny, a laser beam from nowhere came and hit Danny, sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall. As Danny recovered from the attack, he noticed it was Skulcker who emerged from the shadows along with the Fright Knight and Technius.

"I hope Vlad doesn't mind that I borrow the suit he stole from my father" said Danny as he got up.

"Plasmius is still recovering from his recent fight with Terrimus" said the Fright Knight, "it would be unwise to take his ecto-suit."

"His ecto-suit!" shouted Danny, "He stole it and you three know that, and I'm taking it with me!"

"Then the only other way to deal with you is to rub you out of existence" said Technius.

As Technius launched right toward Danny, Raven then used her powers and grabbed Technius. She then threw Technius right into some boxes that were nearby. Skulcker then fired his laser beam at Raven, but Danny turned Raven invisible and the laser beam hits Technius as he was recovering from the attack.

"Well that's no good" said the Fright Knight as he observed the battle.

"And neither is this!" shouted Danny as he came right at the Fright Knight with his fists aimed right at him.

Danny then knocks the Fright Knight off his horse, and the horse runs off back into the Ghost Zone. The Fright Knight then gets out his sword and attempts to slash Danny with it, but Danny manages to dodge the attack. Danny then fires his ghost beam at the Fright Knight, sending him flying across the room and crashing into some shelves in the lab. While Danny dusted himself off from the attack, Skulcker was making his move on Raven.

"I have never have had a prey such as yourself" said Skulcker to Raven, "you are probably just as challenging as this ghost boy."

"I think you might want to look behind your shoulder" said Raven as Danny finally asserted himself inside the ecto-suit.

"He's in the ecto-suit!" shouted Skulcker as he turned around.

"No duh" said Technius as he recovered from the attack.

Danny then activated his ghost powers in the ecto-suit and the suit was at full power. As Danny was heading toward Raven's side, Skulcker, Technius and the Fright Knight all cowardly fled the lab.

"Where did those three go to?" asked Danny to Raven.

"I think we got bigger problems" replied Raven.

"Right" said Danny as they were both heading back into the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile, Robin was having trouble fighting off Terrimus. Every move Robin attempted to make on Terrimus, Terrimus would disappear and just reappear only to knock Robin down to the ground.

"Face it" said Terrimus, "you're weak. You and your team should just give up."

"Never" said Robin as he recovered, "we'll never give up."

"I beg to differ" said Terrimus then he stopped before he charged up his staff, "say, where did that darker member of your team went to?"

"Right here" said Raven as she appeared with Danny in the ecto-suit.

"So, you think you are going to stop me with some fancy suit of yours?" asked Terrimus to Danny.

"I'm going to make sure I'll end whatever terror you plan to inflict" said Danny.

Danny the charged up his powers and fired a large ghost beam at Terrimus. Terrimus tried to use his staff to create a ghost shield, but the ghost shield was destroyed and he was knocked across the street. Terrimus then fired a ghost beam from his staff, but Danny dodged the attack only to reappear behind Terrimus and gave Terrimus a hard punch at him, knocking Terrimus down to the ground. Suddenly Terrimus began to make an evil laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Danny to Terrimus.

"I have never had such a warrior to be able to challenge me like this" replied Terrimus, "I think you were weak and pathetic when you first fought me. But with that suit of yours, well, you get the idea. So why don't you say we make a deal."

"I'm listening" said Danny.

"We fight" said Terrimus, "and if I win, you and your friends right here will become my first victims to inflict my terror upon. If you win, you get to stuff me into your little thermos."


	7. Terrimus’ Mistake

Chapter 7: Terrimus' Mistake

As Terrimus stood still, he got into his fighting stance, while Danny was in the ecto-suit on the opposite side ready to take him on.

"So, you expect to defeat me?" asked Terrimus to Danny.

"I don't just expect to just beat you" replied Danny, "but I'll make sure that you can never hurt anyone else again."

"Oh, and how do you expect me to do that?" asked Terrimus, "With that pathetic thermos you have?"

"Let's get this over with" replied Danny.

Terrimus then launched toward Danny and knocked Danny across the street with his staff. Danny then crashed right next to the Titans and then recovered from the attack. He then raced toward Terrimus with his fists charging up a ghost beam at Terrimus. Terrimus then charged up his shield by using his staff. The ghost beam then hits the shield and destroys it.

"Very clever" said Terrimus, "if it were not for that suit you are in, you would be nothing by now. But how about you try this on for size?"

Terrimus then charged up his staff and launched some sort of sphere at Danny. The sphere trapped Danny along with the ecto-suit in the sphere.

"And if you think I'm done with you, think again" added Terrimus.

Suddenly Danny felt pain as Terrimus activated the sphere's powers. Electricity within the sphere began circulating around Danny and even damaging the ecto-suit. Danny then charged up his ghost power and managed to destroy the sphere that trapped him.

"Very impressive" said Terrimus as he clapped his hands.

"I wonder how you can handle four copies of me?" asked Danny.

Danny then concentrated his energy and split himself up to four different clones that surrounded Terrimus.

"So, this is all you have?" laughed Terrimus, "I can do that too!"

Terrimus then charged up his staff and then split himself up into four different clones. It didn't surprise Danny, since Vlad Plasmius could also do that as well. The four Terrimuses then used their staffs and charged up and fired ghost beams at the four Dannys. They then charged up their ghost shields and launched their attack at the four Terrimuses. The four Dannys then launched their fists at the four Terrimuses, and knocked the clones back into the original Terrimus.

"I'm impressed" said Terrimus as the four Dannys landed near him.

Terrimus then uses his staff and fires two ghost beams, destroying two Danny clones. The original Danny and the clone Danny fired their ghost beam at Terrimus, sending him flying across the street and hitting the wall. Terrimus then launched his attack against the two Dannys and fired a larger ghost beam at the two Dannys, destroying the clone Danny.

"That was a nice trick you attempted to pull" said Terrimus.

"How about I try my ghostly wail on you in the ecto-suit?" asked Danny.

"But you don't seem to think that I have one of my own as well" replied Terrimus.

Danny then charged up and used his ghostly wail against Terrimus, while Terrimus used his own ghostly wail to counter Danny's. The two shockwaves clashed with each other, until Terrimus lost the fight and flew across the alleyway and smashing into several buildings, while the Titans managed to maintain their balance. Terrimus then recovered from the attack and then reappeared on the opposite side of Danny.

"Most impressive" said Terrimus.

"Ready to admit defeat?" asked Danny.

"Not quite" replied Terrimus.

Terrimus then fired another ghost beam from his staff, knocking and sending Danny flying across the street and hitting the wall. Danny noticed that the suit was getting weaker every time Terrimus launched a large attack like that. Danny then fired another ghost beam at Terrimus, causing some bricks to fall on Terrimus. Terrimus tried to get up and as he finally got up, he noticed that his staff was destroyed.

"My staff!" exclaimed Terrimus as he looked at the shattered glass on the floor, "No!"

"Sorry, game over for you" said Danny as he took out the Fenton Thermos.

The Fenton Thermos then sucked in Terrimus and Danny then closed the lid.

"What are you going to do with Terrimus?" asked Robin to Danny.

"Are you afraid he might escape like the rest of your enemies?" asked Terra.

"Don't worry" replied Danny, "I have someone who would be able to watch over him."

"And I am just that person" said a voice behind them.

Suddenly Clockwork appeared by using his powers.

"I'll be taking that" said Clockwork as he took the thermos from Danny's hand.

"What about the guardian from the pyramid prison?" asked Danny to Clockwork.

"Don't worry" replied Clockwork, "I have everything under control. As for your friends the Titans, I'm glad that you are on the right side."

"On the right side?" asked Cyborg.

"What does that mean?" asked Robin.

"I'll explain that later" replied Danny, "in the mean time, Clockwork shall take Terrimus to his rightful place."

"Well, we'll be meeting again Titans and Danny Phantom" said Clockwork as he disappeared into thin air, taking the thermos with him.

"Who was that guy?" asked Beast Boy.

"And what did he mean that you were on the right side this time?" asked Robin.

"Long story" replied Danny.

"Well, I better get going" said Terra as she was beginning to leave, "we'll keep in touch."

"We've got other problems on our hands" said Robin as he and the other Titans were beginning to leave the scene, "perhaps someday we'll know who that was."


End file.
